martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Azure Dragon School
Pre Novel (Background) Within the borders of the Azure Province, one of the Nine Provinces, Azure Dragon School is located on Azure Dragon Mountain. Among the countless of schools, the Azure Dragon School was one of the second-rate school. It's split into outer, inner and core court. It's the location of the Thousand Bone Graveyard, which is on the Spiritual Medicine Mountain. The Thousand Bone Graveyard is hidden from normal people, and it is the entrance to a Emperor Tomb. Tens of thousands of bones make the name up, and the bones represent all the powerful people who died in the graveyard. And the home of the Azure Dragon Founder remains. History It was founded 1000 years ago by the Azure Dragon Founder. When founded it was the top School in all of Azure Province and no one from the Nine Provinces dared to go against them. Though after the death of the Founder it started declining and currently it is a 2nd rate school. Even though its thousand year old prestige wasn't lost it was looked down by the other schools. Novel Volume 1 - Battle of Dignity The Azure Dragon School gets promoted to a first-rate school, due to Li Zhangqing (Head Master) cultivation and Chu Feng brother relations with the Qi Clan of the Qilin Prince's Mansion. After Chu Feng returns to the Nine Provinces Continent for the Qing Emperor Inheritance he is suprised to learn that Chu Guyu is to become the new Head Master of the Azure Dragon School after the Azure Dragon Founder. Alliances * World Alliance * Sword Alliance * Wings Alliance * Chu Alliance * Liu Alliance Locations Martial Skill Building * 1st Floor: Rank 1 skills * 2nd Floor: Rank 2 skills * 3rd Floor: Rank 3 skills * 4th~6th Floors: Area for cultivating the martial skills Missions Building Where disciple could do various missions and collect the rewords for them. Spiritual Medicine Mountain Where the annual event, Spiritual Medicine Hunt takes place for those of the inner court disciples where they can freely hunt for Spiritual Medicine. * Thousand Bone Graveyard A forbidden area / danger zone that appears at random in the Spiritual Medicine Mountain. The Life and Death Stage for Grudges In core zone of the School there was a circular plaza. In the very middle, there was a huge red colored fighting stage. There was also a big red-colored bell in the center of the fighting stage which had a sign hung on it; “Life and Death Stage for Grudges”. Although there were the school rules for the Azure Dragon School, as long as there were two disciples that had grudges that could not resolved and had to resolve them with their lives, they could indeed come to that place. However, before that, they needed to sign the Life and Death Certificate with their blood.Chapter 166 - Who is Wu Jiu? References Category:Locations Category:Organizations Category:Azure Dragon Mountain Category:Azure Province Category:Ancestral Martial Lower Realm Category:Jiang Dynasty Category:Nine Provinces Continent